FiveMinuteTwilight
by thecornergirl
Summary: Possibly a one-shot, could finish out the series. It's a condensed version of Twilight, almost like reading in fast-forward. It's really just meant to be fun, short, and sweet. Hope you enjoy it!


**Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N:**

_Okay, so seriously, this was just me goofing around. It's basically exactly what it sounds like, Twilight in fast-forward. It's not meant to be set up like a poem or anything, though it might have that feel to it. It was just my reaction to this song I was listening to while thinking about Twilight, the beat of the song is what influenced this. It's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it!_

**A/N P.2:**

_I need to thank **EmmettGirl**_, who was kind enough to go back and Beta this for me. Thanks so much! You're wonderful as usual. Please, everyone, go look her up on my Favorite Author list and read her work! Thanks!

**Five Minute Twilight  
**

I knew a girl who moved to Forks. Washington State, that is. Bella was her name, sweet little thing, with brown hair and brown eyes and self-deprecating in every way.

Casual and stoic, she rose above the pain. Determinedly she pretended that her world hadn't been upended, she then went about her day.

A new school, a new life, a new way to say, "I'm nobody special, my friends." She did the high school dance, "Hi, pleased to meet. Let's get together and gush about who we really aren't." Just another day, have to play their way.

Suddenly a bright spot, oh joyous day! Edward arrives on the scene. Tall and pale, beauty to behold, with topaz eyes and hair of bronze, his moody demeanor will deceive.

They played their games. They danced around. Truth and lies, lies and truth. An enigma, no more. Edward, vampire boy extraordinaire! Will she stay or will she flee?

Bella trips.

She falls.

Edward catches.

It's love, my friends, true love.

For a time, happiness they find. In a world of their own, built from their solitude, they know what it means to be free. With kisses and love, in this moment they'll stay, if we'd only let them.

But, alas, it could never last. Mirages, built to crumble with their walls of light, how quickly darkness wipes them away.

An innocent day, or so they'd think. Families to meet, games to play, worlds to combine. And then suddenly Alice sees, but too late, too late my friends. James is on his way.

The hunter catches the scent, his prey is marked. Poor Bella, a porcelain doll, so easily shattered. Edward is determined, she won't be harmed. How to save his lady love?

A plan set in motion. Separate and flee. Bella funs, Jasper and Alice makes three to this crowd. Edward hunts the tracker, fighting to save his love before the hourglass empties. But alas, the trail goes cold, his quarry lost.

A phone rings, the voice on the line begging to be freed. The trap is set, the bait is taken and Bella rushes away. Can she save her mother in time? She leaves fear behind to sacrifice her life for one she holds dear.

A note she leaves, for her vampire love. "It had to be done, it had to be me. Sorry my lost love. I'd change it, I would, if only I could."

Frustrated anguish. He's not ready to say goodbye. Where could she be? Wait! It's Alice, she sees. She sees!

As a family they rush, ready to defend the innocent one already so cherished. Will they make it in time to prevent the tragedy of a shattered love and blood lost? We shall see.

At the scene they arrive, already too late to save little Bella from harm, it's her life they fight to save. As a family they attack, the hunter falls, his pieces scatter. Goodbye James, the world a happier place without your trace.

Agony she suffers. Can the good doctor mend? The hunter's left his mark, her hand he's bit. The toxin released, it travels through. Will Bella's life she forfeit? Edward looks on, what to do? Oh, what to do?

Mind determined, he takes her hand. Reverse the damage, remove the toxin. So easy in theory, so hard in reality. Fight the hunger, resist the taste, to free her from death's grip. Pure bliss, divine flavor.

Her hand he does drop. Success! She lives, and his demons he flays. To the hospital she's sent, already on the mend. A daughter restored, mother and father rejoice.

Poor Edward, he sees, it's himself to blame. Danger he brought to his true love. Head hung low, he promises to stay, but only so long as her safety he can secure.

A happy couple once again. And so it is, that the lion he did fall, in love with this lamb. Does their story have a forevermore? Only time will tell, as we wait and see.

**A/N:**

_So, this was meant to be a one-shot, but if it receives a favorable reaction I'll continue on and write one up for each of the three remaining books. Let me know what you think. Thanks!_


End file.
